Sebel
by ltifal
Summary: Sebelnya ketemu buku bagus tapi banyak gangguan...


**Authoress note: ngak kerasa udah bulan April yah! Udah gitu di sini hangatnya musim semi mulai terasa nih. Duh hangat banget pengennya pergi ke luar berjemur matahari tapi apa daya harus ngantor hiks… **

**Disclaimer: kalo ss jadi milikku udah kubikin shounen ai neh kekeke, tapi tenang aja. Ngak bakal kubikin fic ini jadi shounen ai, soalnya ngarang shounen ai pake bahasa bangsa sendiri rasanya jadi aneh banget…**

_Sebel_

Sebal dan bosannya setengah mati Milo hari ini, gimana ngak? Pagi-pagi begitu mau keluar rumah eh malah hujan dengan guntur bersambar-sambar. Untung saja ada film yang bisa dia tonton, tapi tetap saja bosan. Filmnya sudah dia tonton untuk ke 2 kalinya. Mungkin membaca buku? Si Scorpio berdiri dan memasuki perpustakaan yang memang sengaja dibangun untuk para saints baru-baru ini.

Selang beberapa menit dia mulai mensortir bila ada buku yang cukup menarik. '_Hem… The Alchemyst?_ _Mungkin yang ini menarik._' pikirnya sambil membolak- balikkan buku itu.

"Hm..." si rambut biru mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca sampul buku. '_Nicholas Flame menurut sejarah memang ada? Ah masa sih?_' Milo lalu mulai membalikkan halaman di subjudul pertama. Tak berapa lama ia mulai tertarik dengan isi buku tersebut dan duduk di sofa panjang yang memang terletak di ruang baca itu…

"… Milo?" panggil seseorang yang membuat si rambut biru itu melogok ke atas, tepat pada saat ia membaca paragraf tetang 3 orang besar berkulit abu dengan 1 orang berkulit pucat masuk ke toko buku.

"Lho ada apa, Mu?" tumben sekali si Aries yang tenang itu kelihatan begitu murung.

"Ada waktu?" belum sempat Milo menjawab, si rambut ungu sudah duduk di depannya. "Begini, aku lagi sebel sama Deathmask."

"Ha? Tumbenan bisa sebel sama orang."

"Gimana ngak! Dia mancing orang lain buat baku hantam! Itu cloth kena tinju berapa kali! Udah gitu lawannya juga ikutan rusak clothnya! Siapa coba yang harus betulin!!! Belum lagi tiap hari gua harus kehabisan darah mlulu! Hari ini gua harus betulin clothnya Seiya lagi. Mana ada orang tiap hari donor darah! Ini badan udah kurus makin kurus tau!" sahut Mu sedikit marah, Milo sendiri kaget ngelihat temennya yang biasanya pendiam itu nyerocos seperti kereta api.

"Er.. yah sudah you ngak usah betulin dulu kalau begitu."

"Trus dimarahin sama Athena, begitu?"

"Kalau gitu… ngancem ngak mau betulin?"

"Image gua yang calm and penolong ini mo dibuang begitu saja?"

"Swt…"'_Ini Mu kayanya emank salah makan tadi pagi koq bisa sampai begitu?_' Pikir Milo terdiam sedangkan Mu sendiri mulai curhat soal cloth Deathmask yang kena tinjunya Seiya. "Mu, diem dolo. Gimana kalau loe ngancem si Cancer, kalau loe sampe ngeliat cloth rusak lagi gara-gara dia. Loe bakal minta Camus buat ngebekuin si perusak."

"Apa?" Mu terdiam sambil berpikir lalu matanya tiba-tiba mengkilat bersemangat dan melihat ke arah Milo. "Betul juga, pintar kau. Thank you!" sahutnya, lari keluar dari ruangan dengan tujuan mencari Deathmask. Milo cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala lalu kembali membaca buku yang ada di tangannya itu. Namun belum sempet dia baca 1 paragraf. Alderbaran dateng dengan muka cemberut dan serta merta duduk di sofa yang memang menghadap Milo. '_Lho tumben biasanya si besar itu selalu tertawa dan bermuka ceria, ada apa nih?_' Pikir sang Scorpio lagi tapi ini buku menarik di tangannya menunggu dibaca… "Hhhh" terdengar helaan nafas dari Alde, yang pastinya membuat keinginan tahunya Milo makin besar.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Milo, ternyata memang curiousnya lebih besar dibanding keinginan baca bukunya.

"Lagi sebel…Tahu kulkas yang ada di dapur?"

"Di dapur jelas ada kulkas, mas. Emank kenapa kulkasnya?"

"Padahal kemarin masih baik-baik aja, eh hari ini begitu dibuka keluarnya bukan udara dingin tapi udara panas!"

"Udara panas?"

"Iya, udara panas, katanya sih konslet, bukannya mendinginkan malah memanaskan!"

"Ha? Bisa yah? Terus kenapa u marah-marah? Kulkasnya kan bisa diperbaikin, udah gitu ngak ada hubungan sama kamu toh?"

"Ngak ada hubungannya gimana?" teriak Alde tiba-tiba, nyaris membuat Milo terjungkal ke belakang. "Gua naro es krim kemarin di kulkas itu, ada 2 galon lagi! Tadinya saya pikir mau buat makan rame-rame. Udara kan sudah mulai panas nih, jadi kalau makan es krim kan enak tuh, apalagi misalnya sambil dimakan di taman. Itu es krimnya khas dibuat oleh tangan sendiri, made in Alderbaran!"

'_Oh… pantesan dia ngamuk_' kata Milo dalam hati. "Yah loe coba cari Camus, dia bisa ngebekuin dengan segera kan?"

"Eh! Bener juga, pintar juga loe yah!" sahut Alderbaran tiba-tiba berdiri dan memberikan pelukan kepada teman berambut birunya itu.

"Oi! Alde! Jangan keras-keras! Ngak bisa nafas!"

"Oh sorry!" sahutnya lagi sambil melepaskan pelukan mautnya itu dan serta merta pergi mencari si Aquarius. Kata 'terima kasih' bisa terdengar dari jauh, sementara itu Milo kembali geleng-geleng kepala. Hari ini aneh sekali sih?

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Baru saja dia bisa tenang membaca terdengar sahut-sahutan di luar. Jelasnya dia tidak mau beranjak dari kursinya itu tapi… sahut-sahutannya tambah keras yang jelas mengganggu waktu membacanya itu. Segera saja dia berjalan ke arah suara-suara itu dan mendapati kembar Gemini sedang saling membentak. Dia menghela nafas panjang sambil mengerutkan keningnya. '_Apa sebab pertengkaran hari ini? Padahal kadang-kadang 2 kakak kembar ini kalau lagi akrab sangat manis…_'

"AKU NGAK MAU LAGI NGOMONG SAMA KAMU!"

"MEMANG SIAPA YANG MAU NGOMONG?"

"KURANG AJAR!"

"APA MAKSUDNYA!"

"ADIK NGAK PERNAH NURUT SAMA KAKAK!"

"KAKAK NGAK PERNAH NGALAH SAMA ADIK!"

"WOI!!!!! BRISIK!" Sahut Milo ngak kalah keras yang tentunya membuat dua orang itu terdiam sejenak dan memandang Milo sebelum kembali saling berpandangan.

"… tadi sampai di mana?"

"gua bilank u ngak pernah ngalah."

"Oh iya… COBA U MENCONTOH SHUN TUH, DIA NURUT SAMA IKKI!"

"IKKI TUH KAKAK YANG BAIK NGAK PERNAH NGEBENTAK ADIKNYA."

"APA!!!!!"

"IYA!!!!"

"KALO NGAK DIEM, DUA-DUANYA GUA JADI SASARAN TEMBAK ANTARES!" teriak Milo udah saking keselnya, untung saja keduanya langsung bukam meski saling cemberut dan buang muka. Setelah sejenak kemudian si Scorpio akhirnya membuka mulut. "Ada apa sih?"

"Si Kanon kurang ajar, minjem handuk orang seenaknya." '_Ya ampun, Cuma gara-gara handuk…'_ terlintas di kepala Milo sebelum Kanon akhirnya ikut membuka suara.

"Gua kan udah bilank mau pinjem."

"HANDUK ITU BUAT MANDI BUKAN BUAT NGELAP LANTAI"

"EMANK SIAPA YANG NGELAP LANTAI, GUA CUMAN NGELAP MEJA."

"SAMA AJA ATUH!"

"JELAS BEDA JENG!"

"GUA BUKAN CEWE!"

"BARU TAHU GUA!"

"APA!!!!"

"KALO NGAK MINGGAT DARI SINI DALAM 3 DETIK, INI ANTARES MELUNCUR! 1! 2!" belum selesai dia menghitung, keduanya sudah ngabur dari tempat itu. Milo akhirnya bisa bernafas lega sambil kembali ke perpus dan melanjutkan baca bukunya. Dari kejauhan kedua kakak beradik itu kembali saling berpandangan.

"Si Milo kenapa sih?"

"Lagi emo kali…"

Sementara itu…

Kembali ke dalam perpustakaan, Milo kembali tenggelam ke dalam bacaannya itu, 'Dokter D mulai membuat sesuatu, semacam bola lalu dilemparnya ke arah Nicholas dan…' siut! Bukunya diambil mendadak dari tangannya.

"Apaan sih!" sebalnya dia, hari ini mau baca buku gangguannya banyak! Tapi begitu dia melihat siapa yang ngambil bukunya, dia langsung melemparkan tatapan tajam. "Balikin bukunya Angelo!"

"Pasti ide loe kan? Nyuruh Mu ngancem gua pake esnya Camus?"

"Klo iya mo apa, balikin bukunya!"

"Cih! Boleh! Tapi denger gua ngomong dulu!" '_lho? Tumben… biasanya…_'

"Emank loe mo ngomong apa sih?" kata Milo dengan tatapan bingung, jarang-jarang Deathmask mau melakukan perintah orang tanpa embel-embel traktiran ato balasan.

"… gua lagi sebel sama Aphrodite."

"Hah?! Hari ini hari sebel sedunia yah?"

"Mo gua balikin ngak bukunya?" sahut Deathmask garang.

"Iya, iya terusin."

"Bayangin hari ini dia ngejar-ngejar gua, katanya suruh nyobain kuteks warna pinknya."

"Prff…" Milo sempat menutup mulutnya, mencegah supaya dia tidak tertawa ngakak.

"Jangan ketawa, monyet!"

"Iya, sorry, koko (kakak)." Kata Milo sambil nyengir lebar membayangkan Deathmask pake kuteks pink.

"… ini udah dari tadi pagi ngejar-ngejarnya, capek gua."

"Lah, ngumpet kek."

"Ngak ada tempat ngumpet lagi."

"… gimana kalo kamu saranin dia eksperimen sama Shaina, gua liat tuh cewe pake kuteks ungu, mungkin tertarik ganti warna pink."

"Kenapa ngak sama u aja?"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Loe kan pake kuteks merah?"

"Wei! Jariku ini natural tahu! Balikin buku gua!" sahut Milo sempat menyambar bukunya.

"Yah udah deh, nyari Shaina dulu." Ugh bener-bener deh temen-temen dia pada antik semua!

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Milo akhirnya bisa juga menikmati bukunya itu, atau… tidak… baru saja 2 lembar dia baca, masuklah Aiolos dengan tampang kesal.

"Milo!"

"Grr… kenapa pas aku dapet buku seru, gangguannya segudang!"

"Loe minjemin DVD hentai ke adik gua ya!"

"Hah? Aku ngak punya DVD hentai, adanya DVD bokep koq."

"Bukannya sama saja!" sahut Aiolos dengan sengit, mukanya sedikit memerah entah karena marah atau malu.

"Ngak sama, lagian gua sih ngak koleksi, itu kebanyakkan punya Kanon sama Deathmask."

"Tapi loe ada kan?"

"Ada sih, emank kenapa?"

"… pinjem…" gubrak, Milo jatuh dengan muka duluan ke lantai.

"Kakak! Ternyata!" tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Aiolos tanpa diduga.

"Kaget! Oli ngapain kamu di belakang!"

"Habis gua pikir kakak marah karena aku nonton hentai, tau-tau malah minjem DVD bokep ke Milo!"

"Ya… gua juga cowo…"

"Ngerti kok? Makanya sini ikutan nonton yuk, Kanon kemarin beli koleksi baru."

"Oh, ok deh. Duluan ya, Milo?" sambung Aiolos sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

"… ternyata saint-saint sekarang hentai mind semua…"

"Dan karena itu harus disucikan." kata Shaka tiba-tiba dari belakang Milo.

"Hoah!! Shaka jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu?!" sahutnya, tangan Milo sempat menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"…"

"…" melihat Shaka yang duduk di atas karpet sambil melakukan meditasi, Milo mengangkat bahunya sambil kembali meneruskan bacaannya. Belum selang berapa lama, Shaka menghela nafas. '_Nah lho mulai lagi deh, kali ini Shaka…_'

"Ok… kamu kenapa nih." tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ngak papa, cuman lagi kesel sama Mu."

"I declare today as hari kesel sedunia!"

"Koq Inggris?"

"Habis tidak ketemu bahasa Indonesia yang cocok."

"Deklarasi?"

"Apalah itu, trus kesel kenapa?" minat Milo membaca hilang untuk sementara waktu, karena jarang-jarang dia mendengar Shaka kesal.

"Mu itu… ngak bisa ngomong 'tidak' ya…"

"Ha? Trus kenapa kamu yang kesal?" sahut Milo jelas-jelas bingung.

"Dia disuruh perbaiki ini dan itu, udah jelas dianya capek, tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata aku lagi. Mustinya sekarang dia meditasi bareng aku. Masalahnya dia sekarang harus reparasi clothnya Seiya. Sebal kan?"

"Lho kan, Cuma 1 2 kali doank tidak bareng kamu."

"Satu dua kali!" sahut Shaka dengan suara sedikit meninggi. "Ini sudah ke 20 kalinya! 20/20 tahu!"

"Tenang Sha, tenang."

"Tenang gimana! Aku khawatir tahu! Tiap hari donor darah!"

"Yah, kamu ngomong donk, you khawatir."

"Dan kehilangan predikat Shaka yang arrogant, cool dan tenang, ngak mau!"

"Swt… ini 2 anak hari ini mirip banget."

"APA?"

"Ngak, demi Mu, you harus ngomong kan."

"Hhh… benar juga… gua ngomong deh, demi Mu. Thank you…" Shaka langsung berdiri dan dengan tenang keluar dari ruangan itu. Milo mulai berfikir untuk menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menunggu…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Milo."

"Seperti dugaanku."

"Apanya?"

"Lagi kesal yah, Shura."

"Lho koq tahu?"

"Nebak…" sahut si Scorpio lagi sambil menghela nafas. "Ada apa?"

"Kesal sama anak-anak."

"U udah punya anak?" sahutnya pura-pura bingung.

"Maksudnya yang lain tahu!"

"Tahunya digoreng apa direbus, mas?"

"Diinjek! Makin sebal gua!" Milo hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Syura makin marah, habis kadang-kadang seniornya itu lucu kalau sedang marah.

"Iya, sori mas. Silakan ceritanya?"

"Grr… mereka itu kalau nonton TV, snacknya bertebaran ke mana-mana, makannya seperti anak kecil!" lanjut Syura sambil menghempaskan badannya ke sofa.

"Lho, yah ngak perlu kamu beresin donk. Ada pembantu ini di mansion."

"Masalahnya, gua risih ngelihat ruangan jorok!" sahut Syura yang memang terkenal dengan kebersihannya.

"… yah loe jangan masuk pas mereka nonton TV."

"Trus ketinggalan tontonan!"

"Hmm… ganti snacknya sama snack sehat?"

"Ha?" Syura bingung.

"Buah."

"Eh bener juga, kalau buah ngak bakal ada remah-remah yah! Jenius loe. Makasih?!" saking senangnya Shura mencium pipi juniornya itu lalu berlari ke luar mencari snack sehat..

"Euw! Mana nih disinfectant?!" tak berapa lama setelah pipinya disteril, dia kembali menunggu, masih ada 2 orang lagi soalnya. Dan memang Milo tidak perlu menunggu lama ketika Aphrodite masuk ke ruangan.

"Eh, Scorpio."

"Iya, cantik. Lagi kesal yah."

"Lho koq tahu."

"Feeling…" sahut Milo sambil memutarkan bola matanya, lebih cepat selesai lebih baik… "Nah, kamu kenapa?" tanya Milo layaknya seorang psikolog.

"Kesel sama Shaina."

"Lho kenapa?"

"Dia 'ngerampok' kuteks pink gua. Katanya suka." Sahutnya sambil banjir air mata buaya.

"… beli satu lagi donk."

"Bukan begitu! Itu kuteks kiriman dari Switzerland! Belinya musti di situ!"

"Yah, loe minta jet sama Athena buat beli kuteks, donk."

"Eh bener juga yah, koq aku ngak kepikiran? Bye-bye dulu ye handsome."

"Ahem, bye bye." Milo berkata, entah kenapa badannya sedikit merinding.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"…"

"Ah Milo."

"Akhirnya loe datang, sebal juga kan?" tanya Milo dengan muka agak kesal karena sudah diganggu sama yang lain. Camus hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebelum menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sebal kenapa?"

"Grr… hari ini gua ketemu buku baru, eh lagi dibaca banyak orang yang ganggu, mulai dari Mu sampai Aphrodite."

"Oh?"

"Sekarang kamu juga lagi sebal ngak?"

"Tidak."

"Eh! Beneran?"

"Iya. Aku mau baca buku, maka itu aku datang ke sini." Sambung Camus sambil berjalan ke arah rak buku. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengambil buku berjudul 'Angel and Demon' lalu dia duduk di sofa panjang tepat besebelahan dengan Milo. Belum beberapa lama, dia membaca, Milo tiba-tiba meletakan kepalanya di paha Camus.

"… kamu ngapain?"

"Capek ngadapin mereka."

"Lho, bukunya."

"Minatnya ilank, baikan aku tidur aja…" sahutnya sambil menutup mata. Mulut Camus tersungging senyuman kecil dan dia meletakkan tangannya di atas dada Milo tepat terletak di atas jantungnya. "Benernya aku lagi sebal juga sih…" kata Camus dengan suara rendah supaya tidak mengganggu temannya yang sudah tertidur dengan cukup nyenyak.

"… soalnya kamu dicari-cari tidak ketemu, tahunya ngumpet di perpus…"

_Owari_

**Authoress note: aku juga lagi sebal makanya bikin fic ini hahahaha. Review yah biar sebelnya ilank. Oh iya, Kalau ada waktu, isi poll di profileku. Makasih!**


End file.
